A Velvet Curtain
by Polska
Summary: Running away from your troubles, your fears, the people you trust—there's a velvet curtain blocking your view of the real world. Explicit themes.
1. Chapter I Problems

**Polska**

**Is Proud To Present**

"**A Velvet Curtain"**

**_This story doesn't revolve around a particular smasher, because in my story, all the smashers have a trouble that they don't want to face. Well some of them have a problem anyways. The others are in the story to help and offer advice, since I can't think of many problems xD. Some of the Smashers might have the same problems, I don't know, you'll have to see next chapter._**

**_Except for Zelda who lives in a castle, the rest of the 'Smashers' live in regular houses, even Peach. And they aren't Smashers yet by the way. And only some of them know each other. They come to the mansion after a letter telling them that they have a place at the mansion. They think they can get away from their problems there…I'll shut up now. xD_**

_Summary:_

_Running away from your troubles, your fears, the people you trust. There's a velvet curtain blocking your view of the real world. Warning: May include slight suicidal thoughts or attempts, swearing and slight shounen-ai and/or yaoi._

**_There you have it! Also, by shounen-ai and/or yaoi, I mean I might include thoughts or attempts of femalexfemale or malexmale love. Now please review and try not to be harsh with your criticism. I won't tell you their problems, since it's just a waste of time, but if you want, you can try to guess what the problems are. But if you want to know a certain trouble of a particular smasher, just mention it in your review and I'll be happy to tell you! But if you mention that the characters are out of character or whatever, I will hurt you and you will not get any skittles from me. The characters are supposed to be out of character. But now, please enjoy 'The Velvet Curtain'._**

**_By the way, this chapter will only feature some of the Smashers and their problems. Next chapter will show all the Smashers, including the ones with no problems at all. By the way, try not to flame please. Try to stick with constructive criticism at the most please.

* * *

__The Deluxe Casino_**

"BLACKJACK!" a blonde-haired woman yelled, throwing down her cards. It showed a jack of spades and an ace of spades. She smirked and wrapped her arms around a large pile of poker chips, pulling them closer towards her. She reached out her hands like a little child begging for candy, and brought them back a few seconds later, only to have them full of bills and coins. She stood up and whirled around, heading to one of the many slot machines.

Around her, the atmosphere was filled with the sounds of coins clinking as they were tossed in the slot machines; angry yells as men lost their money to the horseracing and other gambling games; the dice being tossed as men and women clapped and yelled, hoping to win more money; and the sounds of cards being tossed onto the table.

She inserted a coin and pulled the lever, waiting in anticipation as the first slot became a cherry; the second slot became a cherry and the third slot…

"DAMMIT! Why an apple? Why?" she sobbed and leaned her head on her arm, slamming her other fist down on the table. She felt a hand rub her back and when she looked, she saw a redheaded man rubbing her back encouragingly.

"Sorry for your loss Peachie. But we gotta get outta here," he told her, while clicking a plain silver lighter on and off. She stared at the flame intently, before turning back to the man.

"Just one more card game, Roy," she answered greedily, and hurried towards one of the Poker tables. She immediately sat down and the dealer began dealing. She looked certain of her winning, and tossed in a few extra coins.

Roy sighed. He knew he would never be able to snap her out of gambling. She went to the casino everyday! He flicked the lighter on and off, on and off, on and off, but had no intention of actually using the flame. He just liked the way it looked.

Sweat dripped down the blonde girls' forehead as she eyed her opponent fixedly. She wasn't about to lose. She wasn't about to end of poker winning streak. She was the master at the card game. Flicking two cards upwards, she slammed them down on the table, startling several viewers.

"Gimme two," she said commandingly. The dealer tossed two cards at her with a smirk. Putting them in her hand, her thin, rose colored lips curled into a smile. She turned her cards outwards using her hand.

"Five, in diamonds!" she cried proudly, showing off a five set of ace, two, three, four and five all in diamonds. Her challenger smirked.

"Ooh, I guess I lost…" he said smugly. Peach was about to jump up in victory until he set his cards down.

"Not. Royal Flush, girlie."

She felt cracked down the middle when he said that. Peach nearly shattered into a million pieces and fell off her chair in surprise. She never lost. Never.

Roy watched her loss sadly. He flicked the lighter as he neared her, and helped her up.

"Sorry love. Didn't mean for ya to lose. Guess gamblin' is really gettin' to ya," he said apologetically, holding out his hand for her to take. She accepted and stood with her face straight in front of his.

"Are y'all kiddin' me? That was great! I neva knew losin' could be so much fun!" Peach exclaimed. She rushed past him towards the horse races, ignoring the surprised look on Roy's face. He glared after her, completely forgetting that he had kept the lighter on. Before he knew it, he dropped it, still lit, and hurried after her. Reaching Peach, he grabbed her elbow and pulled her towards the exit.

"Girl, we really gotta get ya outta here. You're obsessed with the gamblin'. It aint healthy for ya," Roy growled, when suddenly, he heard a shriek come from Peach.

"What now?" he asked impatiently, whirling around. His face froze.

There was a lick of flame now coming up from the poker table at which Peach was just playing at. It was moving slowly towards them, crackling and flickering as it consumed the slot machines and poker tables. He stared at the fire in awe, completely ignoring the victims who were not able to run away as fast. He only snapped out of it when he felt a tug on his shirtsleeve.

"Let's get outta here Roy! We're gonna be burned alive!" Peach shrieked and ran towards the fire exit, dragging Roy behind her.

"Slow down, will ya? We're not gonna get burned," Roy assured her, not wanting to leave the fire, but it had no effect. They were out of the casino before Roy could say 'fire'.

--- --- --- ---

She moved through her castle, smiling arrogantly at her servants and helpers with her nose in the air. They stuck their tongues out at her after she passed them, and mimicked her position; the conceited smile and nose in the air and all. The other servants held back snickers. It was obvious she wasn't very popular in her own castle.

"Princess Zelda, you have a visitor," a young man announced, approaching her. He was clad in rich garments; silk cape, velvet bottoms, silk shirt and leather shoes. He was evidently more spoiled then the other servants who wore dirty brown or beige rags. His hair was combed back; their hair was greasy and oily and hung down in front of their faces.

"Ah yes. You may go now Wilhelm," she told him, waving him away impatiently. The man, still bowing, retreated quickly, as though he couldn't wait to get away from her. She strode to the waiting hall and found a tall elf clad in green standing there, staring at his feet. When she entered, he stared at her, and took of his cap.

"Hello there Princess," he said gloomily.

"Why Link! What a pleasure to see you. I've been very busy with castle work, but I made time for you in my busy schedule," Zelda replied, completely missing the gloom. She was thinking of herself, again.

"Thank you, your majesty," he murmured, staring at the ground again, and tracing one of the floors' patterns with his toe.

"Oh Linky, you needn't call me Princess of Majesty, though it does help," Zelda said, giggling. She looked around the hall and studied all of the details.

"It was my idea for this hall to be decorated the way it is now," Zelda boasted. "I told Daddy, 'This is how I want it Daddy.' Naturally, he had it built to my liking."

Link continued to stare at the ground.

'This is all a mistake. I don't deserve to be here, talking to the most beautiful woman in the World. Those goddesses made a mistake when they gave me that Triforce. I'm not good enough to even be ten feet near the Master Sword," he thought sadly.

"Hello, Linky? Are you even listening to me?" Zelda asked in a singsong voice. "I mean, you should listen to me. What if I say something important and you miss it? Though, everything I say right now is important…oh well!"

Link stared at her. "I'd better go Princess. I bid you farewell," he mumbled and kissed her hand clumsily. Zelda was partly sad to see him go.

"Oh well, good-bye Link," she told him, feeling dejected as well. Link waved gloomily and walked out, hanging his head.

The moment he left, a small bird flew in through the open door. Zelda was about to protest, until it dropped something in her hands.

"Hello, what's this?"

--- --- --- ---

_Dear Miss Samus Aran,_

_We are happy to tell you that you have a place at the Smash Mansion. We are inviting you to come and participate in our various self- er…self projects. We hope you'll make it, and if not, we'll send someone looking for you. We find you rather fascinating, so we'd really appreciate it if you come. If you wish, we also hold various fighting tournaments here, if you find that to your liking. We await your arrival._

_Sincerely, _

_M H. Smash_

_C H. Smash_

_P.S If you feel at all dejected or have any physical, emotional or mental problems, we are happy to welcome you here. Symptoms include; bulimia, anorexia, low self-esteem, too high self-esteem, smoking, drug addict, alcoholic, pyromaniac etc. etc._

A young, thin woman stared down at the piece of paper in her and tossed it aside, sighing. After reading the _P.S_ she knew she belonged there. The woman was much _too _thin. She never wore midriff tops, or tight pants, for it showed off her skinniness. Why, if she wore a midriff top, her ribs would show quite clearly. Her legs were like toothpicks, and her arms were the size of her thumb. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew she had an eating disorder.

Samus leaned back in the leather armchair, her stomach growling with hunger. Despite its protests, she ignored it and closed her eyes, but food flashed through her mind, so she opened them again. Why didn't she eat?

It all started when she weighed a hundred and fifteen pounds – which was just five years before – and she felt very self-conscious about the way she looked. She thought she was _fat _though she was one of the skinniest girls in her Highschool. She didn't think so; she thought the other girls were much skinnier then her.

So she tried working out, and stopped eating junk food, but she only lost seven pounds. That wasn't enough, so she cut out her snack times, finally losing another four pounds. She was at one hundred and four pounds but that _still _wasn't thin enough. So then she cut out half the stuff she ate for dinner, breakfast and lunch and lost six pounds, leaving her at ninety-eight pounds. She was unusually thin for her age, but nobody seemed to notice yet. She felt that she was _still _fat. Finally, after each meal, she would go to the bathroom, and make herself throw up. After losing five pounds because of that, Samus was determined to lose _another _six pounds at least. So she skipped lunch and breakfast all together, only eating an apple and water for her dinner. That lost her eight pounds, and then people began complimenting her on losing thirty pounds.

She didn't eat breakfast or lunch for fear of gaining weight again, but ate a tiny bit more for dinner then usually; an apple, a peach and a whole bottle of water, and that was it. At eighty-five pounds, her friends noticed the sudden attack of thinness. She didn't eat lunch at school, she had fainted at least twice a day and she couldn't concentrate. Her grades dropped, her friends became tired of her ignorance for their concern, and nobody wanted to go out with her.

Samus didn't care. She was happy that she went from a hundred and fifteen pounds to eighty-five pounds, and she didn't want to gain a pound more.

"I guess I should go," she murmured to herself.

"Go where?" A voice asked. It was her 'friend' Captain Falcon. She assumed him as a friend; he assumed her as more. She didn't want to be more; he wanted to go all the way. She didn't know where he went at night, or in the day, but he seemed like he was on drugs all the time. Samus wouldn't put it past him.

"Uh, I just got this letter to go to this place called Smash Mansion and I figured I should go," she explained, waving the letter. Captain Falcon stared at it.

"Yeah, I got one too. Guess I'll go too," he said, smiling at her, showing a gold tooth, a missing tooth and a chipped tooth. Samus held in a shiver. She hated it when he smiled at her; it freaked her out.

"Yeah," she replied, shrugging and not really sure of what to say. Suddenly Falcon whirled around and marched out of the room.

"I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder. Samus waved feebly, just about ready to faint. She tried hard to keep her eating disorder from Falcon. But it didn't really matter. He suspected something was up? Why shouldn't he? After all, she was skin and bone.

--- --- --- ---

A large man blew a puff of smoke across the room, watching it until it faded. He blew another puff, and another, finally stopping to crush the cigarette beneath his feet.

"Why do ya smoke those things?" another 'man' said. He wasn't really a _man_. More like an over-grown turtle. The other man who was smoking the joint frowned at the other creature. He reached into his side pocket and pulled out a small box of cigarettes, extracting one and lighting it with a lighter that had a picture of a woman on the side.

"You should try one Bowser," the man replied. Bowser frowned.

"Nah. Got any booze?"

"Yeah. In the fridge."

Bowser stood up, and walked through the doorframe, entering the small kitchen. He opened the white refrigerator and removed a bottle of beer. Uncapping it, he gulped down the alcohol and trotted back to the living room, settling himself on a worn leather armchair.

"And you wonder why I smoke," the other man said, slightly amused. Bowser coughed.

"Yeah I do wonder Ganondorf," Bowser teased and drained the half-empty bottle.

Ganondorf made a face and inhaled deeply, and let out a large puff of smoke, staring at it intently, before turning his gaze back to Bowser.

"Hey I got a letter yesterday. Said somethin' about a Smash Mansion or somethin'," Ganondorf said suddenly. He stared expectantly at Bowser.

"Yeah I got one too. You goin'?"

"Might as well check it out."

"Yeah. Not like I got anythin' better to do."

"Me neither. Wonder if they give out free cigarettes."

"Is that all ya think about?"

"You think about booze twenty-four seven."

"Nah – Well yeah that's true."

"Exactly."

Bowser grinned and drained another bottle of beer, while Ganondorf inhaled another puff of cigarette.

--- --- --- ---

"No. No. No. No," repeated a large pink puffball over and over monotonously as he flicked through the channels on his television. He sat sprawled out on a dirty leather couch, last weeks' pizza boxes lying around him. He had his hand on his stomach, using the other hand to flick through the channels. The place was small; fit only for one, though it is doubtful that anyone would want to live in that dump.

Kirby was different. He could live in those surroundings. He ate and ate and didn't stop. The poor puffball was suffering from another eating disorder. But instead of being dangerously skinny, he was dangerously fat. Kirby was obese.

But it wasn't his fault that he was fat. Oh no. Ordering all the pizzas wasn't his fault. Nope.

Next to him was an open letter, with a drop of cheese on it.

"There's nothing on on T.V today," he complained, stuffing a slice of cheese pizza in his mouth, a bit of cheese dropping onto his stomach. He wiped it away impatiently, and then sat up, staring back at the letter.

"Maybe they'll have better T.V channels at the mansion," he told himself, and slowly headed upstairs to pack.

--- --- --- ---

Falco Lombardilived with his roommate Fox. He was close with him, but sometimes Falco felt attracted to him in a different way then friendship. He wasn't sure why; he usually spent his time just trying to find out _exactly _who he was, since he wasn't quite sure yet.

That evening, Falco found Fox in their living room, leaning back in an armchair, and holding a white sheet of paper.

"Hey you got one too?"

Fox nodded absentmindedly. "Yah huh."

"So…are you going?"

"Yah huh."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yah huh."

Falco sighed and plopped down on the couch across from Fox.

"Well I'm going," he said. Fox seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Yeah I was planning on going anyways," he agreed.

"Wonder what it's going to be like…" Falco wondered aloud. Fox shrugged.

"Just hope who else goes is nice. Hate to go somewhere where everyone is mean."

Falco nodded. He was just happy that he was going somewhere with Fox.

--- --- --- ---

A teal-haired man trotted down a dark street, his path lit by the lampposts above. He had just left someone's house; his face flushed red with excitement, and was headed back home. Wrapping his jacket around himself tighter, the man continued his walk, until he arrived at an average size house. It was nearing midnight, and it was likely that the person he shared the house with would be asleep, but he entered anyways, calling out "hello" softly.

"Where've you been?" a voice demanded. Marth whirled around and saw a woman standing there, her hand on the light switch and her face red with anger.

"Oh I was just at a friends' house," Marth replied calmly. She glared at him suspiciously.

"This hasn't been the first time. You've been doing this regularly," she said, poking him in the chest. Marth backed away a bit and held up his hands.

"What do you think I've been doing? Cheating on you? Having sex with other girls? Nope. I'm not a player. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed," Marth answered and tried marching upstairs but the woman stopped him.

"No you're not. Not until you tell me where you've been tonight. It's almost midnight you know."

Marth sighed. He couldn't tell her. He could never tell her where he'd been the past couple nights. He claimed to be at different friends' houses at the time, but that was a lie. A _big _one too. But he couldn't tell. It would be the end.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later. On second thought, I can't. I'm going to that Smash place tomorrow so I'll have to tell you some other time," he said, and kissed the woman's lips, before heading upstairs, leaving a confused look on her face.

He couldn't wait to get out of the house.

--- --- --- ---

A young blond boy sunk into the couch cushions, ignoring the pain throbbing in his left wrist. He stared at the ceiling, and then at his hands, using his finger from his right hand to wipe a drop of blood dripping from the other hand. He lifted it to his face and stared at it fixedly, before wiping it on the couch. He closed his eyes, but opened them again.

"This is stupid," he muttered to himself. "But my world is stupider."

"LINK!" yelled a voice from outside the living room. A boy barged in, wearing a red baseball cap, and his hands on his hips.

"Are you doing it again?" he demanded.

"Doing what?" the boy called Link asked innocently. He hurriedly stuffed his cut wrist into his sleeve, doing the same with the other as to not arouse the other boys' suspicions, even though they were already aroused.

"Show me your wrist," the other boy said in commanding tone. Link thrust out his right wrist, which showed nothing a clean patch of pale skin.

"You're other wrist."

Link sighed and slowly pulled the sleeve up. The cuts were fresh, blood still dripping from them. He stared at it, then at the boy.

"Young Link, why are you so suicidal?" the other boy said in a much softer tone. Young Link couldn't help it anymore. He felt tears coming on, and hurried out of the room.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap," the boy known as Ness muttered. He followed the blond boy out of the room, and banged on his bedroom door. When there was no answer, he barged in.

"We're going to that Smash place tomorrow Link," Ness announced once he entered. Young Link, who was sitting on his bed – which was covered in a black bedspread with skulls decorating it – frowned up at Ness.

"I don't wanna," he answered in childish tone.

"Oh yes you do. And you're going," Ness answered in a motherly tone.

"NO!" Link yelled stubbornly. Ness sighed.

"We're going whether you like it or not. We have to, for your sake."

He left Young Link to pout and silently closed the door.

"Don't try anything Link!" he called as he trotted into his own room. He would make sure that Link didn't do anything to himself.

Young Link lay facedown on his bed, hugging the pillow tightly to his chest.

"This is stupid. I don't want to go, but Ness makes a point. Aurgh, this is soo stupid. Life is crap," he muttered, tossing the pillow so it hit the wall. He lay on his back, and closed his eyes tightly, trying to see if that would make it all go away.

Young Link didn't even know why he was suicidal. But after ten years of discomfort, bullies and bad grades/days, he decided that was a good enough reason to slit his wrists. He didn't try anything big yet; he wanted to wait. He wanted to see if life got any better for him.

It didn't get any better during those ten years. At seventeen he was still filled with misery and discomfort, even though his world was a bit better. Just a bit. But Young Link didn't stop. He felt it comforted him, even if it was dangerous. Although he didn't admit it, he was glad to have a friend like Ness nearby. Even if he did act like a mother sometimes.

But despite all that, Young Link couldn't stop. He _wouldn't._

Not even for the sake of Ness.

* * *

**Crappy ending? Crappy story? Okay ending? Okay story? You tell me. I'm waiting for your reviews! Please review. It took me a _long _time to write this story, but I'm finally finished the first chapter. And whether you like it or not, I'm continuing with it. The next chapter will be up by Sunday or Monday hopefully. Please review! If you want, you can guess what their problems off (the Smashers). The next chapter will be the arrival at the Smash Mansion and meeting everyone and…yeah. Once again, REVIEW!**

**See the pretty periwinkle button at the bottom where it says 'Submit Review'? Yeah, click that NOW.**


	2. Chapter II Arrivals and Meetings

**Polska Presents**

**Chapter Two Of**

**"A Velvet Curtain"**

**"Arrivals and Meetings"**

_**Okay, so I got three reviews on the last chapter, all of them good. **_

**The-Couch: _I'm _very _glad you like it. I like it too. XD_**

**The Mad Joker: _I'm glad you find it interesting. Please review!_**

**Sakura-no-Tamashi: _Okay, two answer what you put for the Smashers' problems: Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. XD I didn't describe Marth's that well, but he's a cheater/player whatever you want to call it. I haven't figured out Fox's problem yet (xD) but I have absolutely nothing against homosexuality, seeing that some of my friends are lesbians/gays/bisexuals. And Falco is bisexual, by the way. And I never intended for _any _of these problems to be considered as mental diseases. Thanks for liking it though. Please review!_**

_**Thank you for reviewing and keep on reviewing!**_

_**Once you finish reading the chapter, click that pretty periwinkle button that says 'go'! 'K?**_

* * *

Peach took a bus to get to the mansion. She would have preferred to have driven, but unfortunately her friend Roy wouldn't let her. He never let her do anything. He was like a father to her.

"I still don't understand why y'all wouldn't let me drive," Peach complained from the red leather interior of the bus. She crossed her arms over her chest and slumped down in her seat next to the redhead, who was finding it difficult not to reach into his pocket and pull out his lighter. After the casino incident, his conscience had been awoken, and he fought hard not listen to it.

"Because, Peachie, I don't trust ya. Knowing ya you probably would've stopped at the first hotel you saw just to go to the casino," Roy said for the twentieth time. Peach childishly stuck her tongue out at him, and rested her jean-clad legs on her suitcase.

Roy sighed and took one glance at Peach before turning his attention to the window.

"Next stop, Smash Mansion," the bus driver announced monotonously over the loudspeaker. (Yes, this bus has loudspeakers.) Roy abruptly stood up and picked up his crimson suitcase off of the dirty bus floor and gently nudged the blond next to him. Peach scowled and stood up, following him off of the bus. Surprisingly, there were ten other people getting off with them.

"Guess we're not the only ones that got invited here," Peach muttered. Roy rolled his eyes.

"No duh, blondie."

Peach stuck her tongue out at the redhead again.

The Smash Mansion was made of solid grey stone, granite pillars spread apart on the wide deck attached to manor. A cobblestone path twisted over the grass, leading up to stone steps, which led to an elevated mahogany door, a brass knob set at its right side. The pathway split into two parts at the entrance, encircling a fountain of gold leaf, gurgling water splashing around and down from a golden arrow. The round windows in the manors' rock were made of stained glass, the dim sun shining through the colourful glass. There was a vast green and freshly trimmed turf, patches of wildflowers occasionally springing up, and hefty maple trees growing on each side of the trail. What was really interesting about the mansion was that it had a great tower at the left side of the crown. There was a petite window in this tower, and a little gold bell hung from it, a loose fawn cord hanging down from its heart, carrying down the tower.

A large hand, enclosed in a pallid glove, stood at the first stone step, patiently awaiting the arrival of his guests.

_A_long with them, a woman, a man, a fox and a bird dressed in clothes, a giant turtle and a man with a large nose, two male teenagers, a man with sapphire hair, and a large pink puffball got off. Without hesitation, Roy approached them, Peach following reluctantly behind. They stood in front of the mansion, admiring its structures, completely oblivious that there was a giant hand standing not too far from them.

"Hey, I'm Roy and that's my friend Peach. Are y'all here for this 'Smash Mansion' thing?" Roy introduced himself immediately.

The woman with blond hair eyed him with gleaming emerald eyes.

"Yeah, that's why we're here," she answered, eyeing him oddly. "I'm Samus."

The man that stood next to her looked up at him with cross-eyed expression.

"Captain Falcon," he muttered. The cobalt-haired man smiled.

"I'm Marth. Nice to meet you two."

The pink puffball let out a burp and looked up at Roy. "Kirby," he murmured, staring at the ground again.

"I'm Ganondorf, and that's Bowser," the man with the large nose announced, taking a large puff of the cigarette he was smoking. The turtle next to him gave a 'guy nod' and took a swift drink from the flask he carried in his hand.

"Fox," the fox replied simply.

"Falco," the bird said just as simply. He stole a glance at Fox but looked at the ground almost immediately.

"Ness," one of the teenagers said. The other teen next to him stared intently at the ground, but looked up when Ness nudged him.

"Young Link," he muttered, dropping his gaze back to the ground.

There was a moment of silence.

"So…shall we go in?" Samus suggested, leading the way towards the glove. Crowding in a semi-circle around the hand, the twelve creatures stared at the hand, and some even jumped when he began to speak.

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion. I am Master Hand, and I will be your host during your stay here," the hand began. "We have a few more people who are coming, but let's go inside, shall we?"

He made to open the door, but a loud honk stopped him. They turned and saw a long black stretch limousine arrive at the curb. A blond woman stepped out of the limo, her lips twisted into a smug smile. A blond man followed her, his eyes never leaving the ground.

"Hello all!" the woman called, waving like a queen.

Roy held in a snigger.

"I am Princess Zelda, and this is my…ahem, _friend_ Link," she announced, putting great emphasis on the word 'friend'.

Nobody said anything for several minutes.

"Anyways, let's go in and wait for everyone else," Master Hand said, breaking the silence.

_Inside_

Inside the mansion was just as nice as the outside. Rich garnet carpeted the floor, and walls were made of sleek marble, the faint sun shining through the circular stained glass windows in the wall. Black and scarlet leather couches were set around the room, some positioned in front of large flat-screen televisions. An immense ruby-carpeted staircase curved into two parts around a fountain of limestone, water spurting out of a great silver hand. The second floor of the mansion was rimmed in miniature white columns, green plants hanging down from the balcony. The ceiling was the most extraordinary, as it was curved into a dome, a round skylight placed in the middle of a painting; the painting consisting of two creatures battling it out on a stage made entirely of clouds and rainbow decks. A gigantic chandelier of solid gold hung down from above the skylight, crystals dangling from the core, flashing in the light.

"This is the Smash Mansion," Master Hand announced. There was a chorus 'oohs' and 'ahs' from all around. "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Zelda scoffed. "_My _castle is _far _more superior"

Master Hand pretended that he hadn't heard her. "Up the stairs are the dormitories and bathrooms. You will be sharing with one or two other people. Down that hall…" Master Hand pointed to a hallway across the room, "is the kitchen and cafeteria, and dining hall. Down that hall…" Master Hand pointed to another hallway on the other side of them, "Are where you will participating in the activities and self-help centres we have prepared for you. You are not allowed to proceed to the third floor at any time, unless you are called for an appointment to see me. Is that clear?"

The fourteen took a moment to digest this information when the doorbell rang. The hand floated quickly towards the door, and a group of numerous creatures filed in, studying the mansion as well.

"Well, now that we have everything covered, let's get the introductions started." If the hand could've clapped his hands together, it would have done so. The twenty guests sat cross-legged in a circle, appearing hesitant to speak.

"Just speak your name, and why you are here, or if you have any problems," Master Hand explained soothingly.

Roy spoke first. "Well, my name is Roy, and I'm a pyromaniac," he explained slowly at first.

"Peach, and I (heart) gamblin'," Peach announced energetically.

"Samus, and…" Samus' voice faded. "And I have bulimia," she whispered, staring down at the ground.

"Captain Falcon, and I don't want to say my problem," Captain Falcon said a bit rudely.

"Ganondorf, and I love smokin'," Ganondorf said, smirking and taking a large puff of his second cigarette.

"Bowser. Y'all got any booze?" Bowser asked greedily, looking about ready to jump up.

"No," Master Hand replied calmly.

"I'm Kirby, I love to eat," the pink puffball answered.

"You don't say," Roy said sarcastically, under his breath.

"Marth, and it's really none of your business why I'm here," Marth snapped.

"Touchy…"

"Ness, and I'm here to keep an eye out for my pal Young Link," Ness announced, nudging the blond boy next to him slightly.

"I'm Young Link, and I'm suicidal," he muttered, not tearing his eyes from the ground.

"I'm the Great Princess Zelda," Zelda announced conceitedly, her nose in the air. "And I have no problems at all. Why would I? Such a lovely maiden as myself does not have any problems. I'm here because it would a crime not for me to be here."

"Link," the older version of Young Link mumbled. "And I'm…just…here."

"My name is Fox, and I'm here because I got invited to be here."

"I'm Falco, and I'm not ready to share my problem," the bird said quietly, determinedly trying to stare anywhere but at Fox.

The rest of the guests were a bunch of odd creatures that seemed to have no problems whatsoever.

"Mewtwo, and I'm here to help," a cat like figure said. **(He's the only Pokemon in this story, by the way.)**

"Donkey Kong, but I really dunno why I'm here," an overgrown ape grunted.

(I'm not going to write down Mario and Luigi's accents. Dr. Mario has only a small part in this story by the way.)

"I'm Mario, and I'm here to help my brother Luigi," a stout little man in red announced.

The taller and less heavy man clad in green who sat next to him stared up at him, teary-eyed. "I'm – hic – Luigi, and – hic – I'm here – hic – because – hic – I don't – hic – want to – hic – talk – hic – about it right – hic – now," he mumbled, dropping his gaze back down to the ground.

The last two were like children, short and chubby, both wearing parkas even though it was still spring.

"I'm Popo," the one in the blue said.

"And I'm Nana," said the one in the pink.

"And we're here to help!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"Well, now that we all know why we're here, let's get to know the place a bit shall we? If you go upstairs, the list of rooms and people you will be sharing with will be posted there," Master Hand explained and hovered out of the large room.

There was a moment of silence and then a stampede up the stairs.

_Room 101_

The rooms of the mansion were quite exquisite, the walls made of marble and deep red carpeting the floor (red and marble were the theme at the mansion, apparently). Room 101 was large, built for three people, and exceedingly comfortable. Two long windows were built in the wall, velvet red curtains suspended down from the window frame. Three massive beds sat in the room, complete with translucent silvery canopies, and burgundy bed covers trimmed with gold and cerise silk pillows, gold thread rimming them. A shaggy white rug sat in the middle of the room, in front of a brick fireplace, the fire in it cackling and flickering. Two black leather chairs sat together in one corner of the room, a grand oak bookcase sitting next to it, books of many sizes and colours in the wooden shelving.

Samus was in the middle of unpacking her clothes when the door opened, revealing a tall blonde woman with pointy ears.

"Is this room one hundred and one?" she asked a bit arrogantly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Samus," Samus replied. The woman didn't reply, but walked over to one of the beds, and neatly placed it on. She studied the room, and then sneered.

"I would prefer a room to myself, but I suppose I will have to deal. I am Zelda," she answered, holding out her hand. Samus, not knowing what to do, took it and shook it, quickly dropping her hand by her side. Zelda frowned.

"I do hope we can get along…er, Samus, is it?"

Samus nodded, not knowing what to say.

The door opened again, and another woman with blonde hair entered.

"This is room one oh one?" she asked. Samus nodded.

"Yeah. I'm Samus, and this is-" Samus was cut short.

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule," Zelda interrupted.

"Hi y'all. I'm Peach," Peach replied. She smiled at the two and walked over to the remaining bed, placing her suitcase upon it, and then placing herself upon it.

_Room 113_

"I'm Roy," a tall red-haired man introduced. He smiled at the man who had come into the doorway, his indigo hair casually ruffled around the crown of his head.

"Hello Roy. My name is Marth," the cobalt haired man replied politely. He casually trotted over to the bed by the door, and neatly placed his blue checked bag on it.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, except for the sound of their breathing. It was only broken once the door opened again, and another man stood in it, blond hair elegantly combed to the side, and brilliant azure eyes staring gloomily.

"This is room one hundred and thirteen?" he asked cautiously, unable to keep the prudence from his voice.

"Yep!" Roy answered cheerfully. He waved his hand around. "Make yourself at home. I'm Roy by the way. And that's Marth over there."

"Nice to meet you, I guess. I'm Link," the blond muttered. He walked slowly over to the remaining bed and carelessly tossed his bag on it, and looked up.

"So…why are you guys here?" Roy asked, trying to break the stillness.

Marth snapped. "Weren't you listening at the introductions? I _don't_ want to talk about it."

Roy took a step back and held up his hands defensively. "Whoa jeez. What's your problem Marth? I just asked why you're here. You don't have to get all defensive."

The navy headed man softened a bit. "Sorry. I just don't want to talk about it. I'm going downstairs. Got to get the first meeting."

Roy glanced at Link. "Do you know what meeting he's talking about?"

"I guess. We go to a different meeting depending on our problem. It was on the list."

Roy wrinkled his brow. "Why do you need to go to meetings?"

"I dunno. I guess it's to discuss why we're here and stuff," Link replied, and stood up, flicking his blond hair out of his eyes and shuffling out of the room. Roy groaned and followed the Hylian out of the room.

_Downstairs_

The crowd of visitors gathered in the middle of the room around the hand once more.

"I just have a few things to say before you go along to your meetings," Master Hand began. There was silence. "While you are here, you are to attend the meetings whether you have a 'problem' or not. We want you to feel comfortable here, and not out of place or _un_comfortable. Now get along to the rooms, and dinner will be served in three hours."

There was another moment of silence, and the Smashers split, headed towards the hallway two the side of them. The hallway was dimly lit, a few lanterns hanging from the wall, and three doors on either side of the hall.

"'Physical Health'," Roy read on the door of the first one. "'Includes eating disorders or certain food or other physical need problems.'"

Only two creatures pushed through the crowd; Samus and Kirby. Although she seemed brave, Samus shakily pushed open the door with her skinny arms and the other one followed suit.

Roy walked a bit to the next door.

"'Self-Esteem Problems'," he read aloud to the Smashers. "'Includes high and low, and suicidal.'"

Only three pushed through this time; Link and Young Link, Zelda being pushed through by Peach. She was protesting loudly, and the remaining guests were grateful when the door closed.

Roy moved on to the last door on the right side of the hall.

"'Psychological Problems'," the pyromaniac announced. "'Includes sexuality, and emotional problems.'"

The crowd parted for Falco, whose face was flushed red, and Luigi, who walked through with a hiccup.

Roy moved onto the first door on the opposite wall.

"'Addictions'," he read. "'Includes gambling, drugs, smokes, drinks and other.'"

Four trotted through the parted crowd; Peach, Bowser, Ganondorf and Captain Falcon. They walked in calmly, except for Bowser who walked with an odd teeter to his trot.

Roy read the next door's sign.

"'Help Centres'," he said aloud. "'For those who are willing to help the guests with certain problems.'"

The rest of the group (Mario, Fox, Ness, Donkey Kong, Nana, Popo and Mewtwo) wandered in, leaving the pyromaniac by himself. He grumbled and entered the 'Addiction' room.

---- ---- ---- ----

**(The rooms are where you will see some familiar people from certain games (mostly SSBM but two from 'Zelda'), including Impa, er Doctor Mario (because…because, I want him to be a person/instructor) yeah huh, um Crazy Hand (can't think of anything else xD) and…and…let's go with Madame Auroma – the mayor's wife from Majora's Mask. Oh, and Master Hand. Mm'k?)**

The two sat in the small Physical Health room. It was faintly lit, but they could still clearly see the objects in the room. The floors were laminated wood, and the walls were mahogany, a few small windows built in, dark red curtains drooping down from the frame. There was a small blackboard and a large table in the middle. Two one side of the room, there was a buffet table and on the other side there was a mini-gym, complete with two scales and a long and wide mirror.

There was nobody in the room when the two entered, so they sat at the table nervously, waiting.

"What do you think we'll be doing here?" Samus asked Kirby anxiously. The pink puffball shrugged and rubbed his stomach.

"I don't know. But I'm getting hungry. I wonder if I can eat any of that food?"

Kirby made towards the food, but a loud bang stopped him. The two looked and saw a creature walking towards them. She brushed past them and stood at the front.

"Welcome," she said in a soft voice. "I am Impa, and I am here to help you get back on track with your life."

Samus was silent. She was surprised enough at the creature's entrance.

"What is your name dear?" Impa asked Samus kindly, walking towards the table, and leaning towards the thin girl.

"I'm Samus," Samus said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"And do you have bulimia, Samus?" Impa asked in the same low voice.

Samus nodded, not opening her mouth to speak. Impa nodded back, and stood up, walking towards Kirby.

"And you are…?"

"Kirby," the puffball answered a bit too enthusiastically. Kirby was intimidated by the newcomer; after all, she had just burst into the room without warning.

"I see. And do you suffer from obesity?" Impa asked in the same quiet voice.

"Yes," Kirby agreed, nodding his head vigorously. He stood up shakily, and tottered over to the table, where he sat down, his hand on his stomach.

Impa walked back to the front of the room.

"I am here to help. We'll begin with a simple question; what made you stop eating or keep eating?" Impa explained and pointed at Samus.

Samus opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"It's alright dear."

Samus nodded. "I thought I was fat. I wanted to be skinny," she whispered. Impa nodded and pointed at Kirby.

"It's the food. I just can't stop eating it. It's soo addictive," Kirby answered, his face lighting up.

"Well then Mister Kirby. You'll have to spend more time in our gym, won't you," Impa told him, wagging her finger at the fat puffball. Kirby flushed and slumped down in his seat.

"And you Miss Samus, will have to be spending more time at our buffet, won't you dear," Impa said, turning to face Samus. She nodded, afraid to speak.

"Let's get started then dears."

---- ---- ---- ----

The Self-Esteem Problems classroom was exactly like the room before, excluding the mini-gym and buffet table. In their place were a number of tables, on them stacks of workbooks.

"This is ridiculous," Zelda scoffed. "I needn't be here. I have nothing wrong with me!"

The two Links coughed.

"Yes there is Zelda," they replied in unison. Link stared at his younger version.

"Well. I've never had a younger version before," he teased. Young Link cracked a small smile.

The door then opened, and a Mario look-alike strode in, a bundle of papers underneath his arm.

"Hello you youngsters. I am Doctor Mario, and I will be assisting you in your problems," the doctor introduced himself. "Let's start by introducing ourselves, shall we?"

Zelda spoke first. "I am the Great Princess Zelda, and I am princess of Hyrule," she announced proudly. Doctor Mario shook his head.

"Tut, tut. I see we have a _too_ high-self-esteem problem!" Doctor Mario said in a singsong voice. Zelda frowned.

"I do not have a high-self-esteem problem. I am Princess Zelda. I am the _Great _Princess Zelda," Zelda answered haughtily. Doctor Mario waved it away.

Link spoke next. His gloomy persona seemed to come back, and his head was in his hands. "I'm Link. I dunno why I'm here. I'm not nearly special enough to even be invited."

Doctor Mario scribbled in a note pad.

"Low…self…esteem…" he muttered as he wrote.

"Young Link. Suicidal," Young Link mumbled shortly, reducing his speech to one or two words.

"Suicidal…" the doctor muttered, writing down. He snapped the book shut and smiled at the patients.

"Here, we'll be working on either raising or lowering your opinion of yourself, and helping to solve your problems that make you suicidal," Doctor Mario explained. "I want you to be able to trust me, and be able to tell me anything. Understand?"

The three nodded.

"Good. Let's start then!"

---- ---- ---- ----

Luigi and Falco sat patiently in the next room, hands folded, and sitting quietly in the chairs. There was an occasional hiccup from Luigi, but other than that the room was quiet. The room was exactly like the two previous rooms, minus the mini-gym and buffet, but plus the workshops.

"Why are you – hic – here?" Luigi asked, hiccupping.

"Bisexual," Falco muttered, staring down at his knees. "You?"

Luigi hiccupped before replying. "Horrible – hic – fight and break-up with my – hic – four year girlfriend. It was – hic – terrible."

Falco raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure it wasn't _that _bad," he said.

Luigi shook his head. "Oh believe me. It was – hic – _that _bad."

The door then opened, and the two whirled around, and saw another hand floating towards them, except this one was smaller than Master Hand.

"Good day, all!" the hand greeted them cheerily. Falco and Luigi exchanged odd looks.

"I am Crazy Hand," the hand added, "and I will assisting you in your emotional problems." He hovered over to Falco, who let out a tiny 'meep' and scooted away a bit.

"Don't be afraid!" Crazy Hand boomed. "What's your name? What is your problem?"

Falco bit his tongue, hesitant to answer. "I'm Falco," he said finally. "I am bisexual."

Crazy Hand nodded, and turned his attention to Luigi who hiccupped in return.

"Luigi. I – hic – just broke up with my – hic – four-year girlfriend. It was – hic – so horrible," Luigi mumbled, his face turning red. Crazy Hand shook his head sympathetically.

"So sad, so sad," he muttered. "But it's okay. I am HERE TO HELP!" The hand hovered high in the air for several moments, before floating back down to the ground.

"So," he began. "Let's get started! Anything you would like to share? Anything at all?"

Falco's eyes darted around the room, before he tentatively raised his hand.

The hand nearly jumped for joy. "YES!" he yelled, pointed a finger at the bird.

"Well…" Falco began. "I've found myself slightly attracted to a friend of mine, but I don't know what it means, and I'm afraid I'm gay or something, and I don't want to be gay, because I don't know what to do if I'm gay and it sounds really weird to me, even though I'm not a homophobe and I wish I knew what my true sexuality is, but I think it's bisexual right now!" he wailed.

Luigi and Crazy both stared at him, Luigi letting out a single hiccup.

"Well, you seem to have a big problem. But like I said, I'm HERE TO HELP!" the hand yelled again. "Let's start!"

---- ---- ---- ----

The room for addictions was exactly like the previous two rooms, workstations and all. Five creatures sat at the round wooden table, impatiently waiting for something to happen.

"This is soo stupid," Peach moaned, slumping down onto the table.

"To you, maybe. But I don't think it is," Roy replied. The others stared at him reluctantly. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Ch-a. It's not like I'm gonna die from smokin' all these joints," Ganondorf said, inhaling at large puff of smoke and then blowing it out. There were several seconds of silence.

"Ganondorf," Bowser said.

"What?"

"YA ARE GONNA FREAKIN' DIE!"

"Well so are you, if ya keep drinkin' all that alcohol," the large man pointed out. He blew out a puff of smoke and leaned back in his chair, crushing the cigarette beneath his large foot.

"This is ridiculous," Captain Falcon groaned. "I'm fine."

Roy looked at him oddly. "You don't _look _fine…"

"Well I am. So shove it."

"Touchy…" Roy muttered. "Maybe you and Marth should get together."

Before Falcon could react, the door opened, and they whirled around in time to see a woman enter the room. She strode past without looking at them, and stood at the front of the room.

"Hello," she started.

"Hey…"

"I see you are all here because of certain addictions. Am I right?" the woman asked. They nodded.

"I am Madame Auroma, and I will be helping you at these meetings," she replied. Striding quickly towards them, she bent over the table, and looked everyone straight in the eye.

"You," she barked, pointing at Peach.

"Me?" the blond girl squeaked.

"Yes you."

"W-ell, I'm Peach."

"And your addiction?"

"Gamblin'."

Madame Auroma stared at her for several seconds, before moving on to Roy.

"You."

"Roy. I guess I love fire too much."

The woman moved on without saying anything to the redhead. She stared at Captain Falcon expectantly, who stared back with a cross-eyed expression.

"Captain Falcon," he said tediously. "I…er…drugs."

"Drugs," Madame Auroma repeated simply. The racer nodded.

"I see," she muttered and moved along to Bowser.

"Bowser, and I love drinkin'. I can't stop," he replied cheerily.

"That's not something to be proud of," Madame Auroma muttered and turned her eyesight to Ganondorf. "And you?" She stared at the cigarette and then coughed slightly, turning her gaze upwards to his face.

"Ganondorf," he said. "Smokin'."

"I expect much," she answered, pointing her pencil at the joint in his hand. Whirling around, Madame Auroma marched to the front of the class, and her eyes darted around the room again, before coming to rest at the Smashers clumped at the table.

"Well," she began. "This is the most serious of all problems, so I can see we have a _lot _of work to get done before you are all ready to come out. This is like rehab, remember that. Now, let's start, shall we m'dears?"

* * *

**Polska – Ha ha, I'm done! Such a boring chapter, no? Please review!**

**Oh yes, and if you would like to see the shounen-ai/yaoi couples I'll be using, here ya go:**

**Shounen-ai and Yaoi couples:  
**_**Attempts:  
**_**Marth x Roy  
****Peach x Samus  
****MAYBE, MAYBE, Peach x Zelda  
****Fox x Falco  
****Ness x Young Link  
**_**Thoughts:  
**_**Link x Roy  
****Zelda x Samus  
****Peach x Zelda  
****Bowser x Ganondorf  
****Falco x Captain Falcon**

**As you can see, I'm trying out many different couples. All of them will be used, whether in thought, or attempts. I warn you, if you are not comfortable with male x male of female x female love, then don't read this story.**

**Please review. See that pretty periwinkle button at the bottom of the screen where it says 'review'? There's a little 'go' button beside that. CLICK THAT NOW. Thank you very much. I like reviews. Tee hee. **

**Anyways, please review!**


	3. Chapter III Fiery Issues

**Polska Presents**

**Chapter Three Of**

"**A Velvet Curtain"**

**"Fiery Issues"**

**_'K, so I got three reviews on Chapter two, just like chapter one! Here are the review thanks --- review replies!_**

**The Mad Joker: _I'm glad you really like, and I will continue! XD By the way, I might not actually attempt a Link x Roy, but it WILL be mentioned. I'm a dudette, by the way. XD –plucks off thumbs and nails them to the wall-_**

**Death:_ Thanks…I guess…I'll try to hurry…Umm…bye…Polska_**

**Sakura-no-Tamashi:_ Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like my story, and don't worry; there'll be quite a bit of Marth x Roy, for some reason or other…o.O_**

**_Thank you reviewers! –throws eternal bags of skittles to reviewers- Don't forget to click that pretty dark lavender button at the bottom where it says 'submit review' and click 'go'!_**

**_By the way, this chapter will mainly be focusing on Roy with a little bit of Samus/Peach/Zelda on the side. There might be some mentions of suicidal attempts in here too, but nothing that actually kills Young – that person. o.O_**

**_Anyways, please review!_**

**_Also, this story will feature some shounen-ai. Female x Female love, so if you are not comfortable with that, then I would advise you to not read any further. It might also feature some Male x Male love, but I am not entirely sure._**

**_So once again, REVIEW!_**

* * *

It was just after the "Addictions" meeting (it was approaching midnight; Madame Auroma kept them all discussing and working 'til nearly twelve P.M) and the five guests were trudging up the velvet red staircase, some leaning on the shining brass railing for support, avoiding the use of their numb hands.

"Hey," Roy said suddenly, "where was Marth? Did anybody see him?"

There was silence for several seconds before Bowser spoke up.

"That's the blue haired kid, right?" he asked, his voice in a low growl. Roy nodded and Bowser shook his head.

"Haven't seen 'im since da intros," the overgrown turtle replied.

Roy glanced at the others, who shook their heads.

"Sorry Roy. Marth wasn' even there wit' us in the hallway," Peach said, almost apologetically.

"Whatever," Roy said, shrugging. "I'll just go look in our room." Roy hurried up the stairs, and down the carpeted floor towards room 113. He opened it silently, and saw that nothing living was in the room, expect for the various ferns and flowers set around the room. There was no one in front of the crackling fireplace.

The extraordinary thing about room 113 was that it was one of the few rooms in the Mansion that had a balcony. So as Roy stepped out onto the white marble balcony, he saw a familiar figure leaning against it.

"Nice night," Marth commented, not even bothering to glance at Roy. He stared at the dark sky, speckled with stars.

"Yeah," Roy replied uncertainly, and strode slowly towards the blue-haired man. Leaning against the railing, he glanced at Marth and smiled slightly.

"Where were ya at the meetin's?" he asked indecisively.

Marth shrugged. "I waited for ya guys to leave, and then I sneaked back up here. I dunno, I guess I didn't feel like going to the meeting." Marth kept his gaze at the stars, and then lifted his hand, pointing to a certain arrangement of stars.

"I'm a bit of a stargazer," he admitted. "That's Orion's Belt. Pretty basic, and not really hard to miss, but if you look closely, you can kinda spot it."

Roy nodded, not knowing what to say. "That's pretty cool," he said finally. Marth nodded.

"Yeah. It's pretty fascinating if ya look at it one way." Marth tore his gaze away from the stars and to Roy's face.

"So what are the meetings like?"

Roy shrugged, glad to finally talk about a subject that he actually knew about.

"They're okay, I guess. It's pretty tough, but they really wanna help us," Roy explained. Marth nodded absentmindedly. He glanced at Roy's face and grinned.

"It's amazing, aint it?"

"What is?"

"This whole place. The whole atmosphere."

"Yeah, it is."

"It seems like they're only doing this for money…"

"But they really want to help," Roy finished. Marth nodded again, and looked back at the stars.

"This whole place is like a star," Marth began.

"How so?"

"It seems pretty dull at first, but when you look closely, it really shines."

Roy nodded. "That's true," he said, fiddling with his fingers. Marth took a small step towards the open door.

"You coming?" he asked, smiling slightly. Roy nodded, and followed Marth into the room.

**The garden (Warning: This scene includes some Female x Female love. You have been warned.)**

Samus sat alone on one of the arched stone benches, studying the garden. It was beautiful really, even at twelve o'clock at night. There were two stone benches, the one Samus was sitting on and another, grouped in a semi-circle around a fountain of grey stone, water slowly filing out of a stone angel. The pathway was all cobblestone, encircling the benches and the filing out in a single path through a pathway of hedges and tall shrubbery and maple and evergreen trees. There were patches of roses, clumps of tulips, piles of wildflowers, every flower imaginable decorating the garden, and against the wall was a swing, slightly swaying in the light wind. The stone fountain sat in the middle of a small circular pond, dark slate rimming it.

"What a beautiful place," Samus murmured, shifting around on the small bench.

"It really is," came a female voice from the entrance of the pathway. Samus whirled around and saw Peach standing there, a large smile on her face. Samus relaxed slightly, and smiled at the blond girl.

"Hey Peach," she greeted the girl and scooted over a bit for Peach to sit down next to her.

"Hi Sammie." Samus smiled.

"Sammie huh?"

Peach giggled. "Sure. I figured y'all should have a nickname. Samus is too much of a mouthful."

Samus chuckled. "Okay, I can get into it. Some night, eh?"

Peach shrugged. "I've had worse."

"Oh? Enlighten me."

Peach shrugged again. "It's nothin' really. I mean, besides the numbness in my hand, I'll be fine."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

"So what do ya think of this place, Sammie?" Peach asked, struggling to make conversation.

"I think it's great, besides the Zelda problem."

"I know. She's such a bitch," Peach agreed.

"What she needs is a good bitch slap to reality." Peach shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yeah," she replied hesitantly. Samus frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothin' really," she answered apprehensively.

There was another moment of silence.

"It's really great, don't you think?" Samus asked. She stared at the other blond.

Peach looked up at her. "What do ya mean?" she asked curiously.

"The mansion. I mean, everyone, besides Zelda, is really great. The people here really seem like they want to help us," Samus said. Peach shrugged.

"It is." Peach looked into Samus' brilliant emerald eyes.

"You have really beautiful eyes, you know," Peach whispered. Samus blushed and looked away.

"Thanks. I got them from my mother," Samus replied quietly.

"What happened to her?"

"She died. So did my dad. I lived with Captain Falcon before I came here. Apparently, his parents were friends with mine, so he took me in, but I doubt that's true. Frankly, I'm a bit scared that he's going to do something to me."

Peach nodded solemnly. "My mama died too, but my daddy's still alive. He's this big rich guy that doesn' want anythin' to do wit' me."

Samus looked back at Peach and smiled.

"I guess we have that in common," she said weakly. Peach nodded and stared intently into Samus' eyes.

"Guess we do," Peach whispered. She leaned in a bit closer, and Samus did the same, so their faces were only inches away.

_What am I doing? I can't kiss her. She'll be totally disgusted! But then why did she move closer when I did? Oh, one time wouldn't hurt…_

Peach placed her lips on the other blonds', and Samus' eyes closed. Before she knew what was happening, however, Peach had pulled away, and was now staring horrified at Samus. She stood up quickly and backed away.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me," Peach said quickly, and ran out of the garden, not once staring back.

Samus touched her lips, still feeling the warmth of Peach's kiss.

_But I don't go that way…do I? No I don't! I don't. I don't. I don't. I don't!_

**Room 113**

All three men were in the room now. Roy was sitting on one of the black leather armchairs, and was smoking a cigarette (he smoked, just wasn't obsessed with it like Ganondorf was), watching the smoke drift through the room. Marth was sitting cross-legged on his bed, reading a book entitled, 'Great Expectations' (which really is a good book) and was ignoring the fact that there were two other people in the room with him. Link was sitting in front of the fireplace, polishing his sword and sheath, occasionally looking back into the flickering fireplace.

"Ya know," Roy said suddenly, tossing his cigarette in the fireplace, "this place gets kinda borin' at night."

Marth looked up from his book, and neatly placed it under the maroon covers. He paused for a second, before nodding hesitantly. Link slowly picked up his sword and sheath and slid them under his bed, and then looked up at Roy, nodding as well.

"Yet, no matter how borin' it gets," Roy continued, "it's great to be bored along with you guys."

Marth exchanged looks with Link, and the started laughing, a first for Link.

"That was amazingly corny Roy," Marth said, stopping laughing after a minute. Link stopped as well, and was now staring at the velvet curtain that was blocking the window.

Roy flushed red and shrugged. "It's true though," he pointed out. Marth shrugged.

"I guess you're right – Hey, Link, what are you doing?" Marth stopped speaking to Roy, and was now watching Link, who was slowly creeping out onto the balcony. The other two followed him, after exchanging looks of confusion. Once outside, they saw that Link was leaning over the balcony, staring at the ground. The stared at the ground too, and saw a figure on the ground, right below one of the few balconies of the mansion.

"Who is that?" Marth asked quietly. Before his question could be answered, the other two had already left the room, leaving Marth to mutter angrily to himself, and follow the two men.

**Outside**

There was slowly a small crowd building up around the fallen body. Roy pushed through first, Link slowly at his heels, and then gasped. The body was a miniature version of the man slowly peering over his shoulder to stare.

The body of Young Link lay on the ground, directly below room 105, the room that he and Ness were sharing. Ness was already there, kneeling over his body, and touching the cold face.

"Is he…dead?" Ness whispered, as Doctor Mario checked the fallen boy.

"No," the doctor announced. "But he does have a broken rib and he also has a concussion, but nothing life threatening."

Ness breathed a sigh of relief.

"I just do not understand why he would do such a thing," Doctor Mario said sadly. Ness shifted uncomfortably.

"The truth is doctor; Young Link is a bit suicidal. Well maybe not a bit. But I guess he jumped off of the balcony in hopes of killing himself." Doctor Mario shook his head and lifted the body of the boy, pushing past the crowd of gathering guests. Ness followed, staring at the ground. Please don't die Young Link, he thought.

The crowd dispersed; disappointed that nothing serious was going on. They trudged back to their rooms, grumbling about how bored they were, and how they wished something exciting would happen. Marth, along with Roy, followed the crowd back to their room, but Link followed Ness, a bit upset that his younger self (although he did not know how Young Link was his younger self) had jumped off the balcony.

Roy stopped for a second to make sure Link was following Ness, and not doing something else, and when he was reassured, he was about to enter the mansion, when he heard voices coming from the garden. Curious that there were people still out, even at twelve o'clock at night, he tiptoed quietly in the direction of the Smash Mansions' garden, and peeked through the hedges. There were two figures sitting around the stone fountain talking quietly. Being as inquisitive as he was, he slowly walked along the other side of the hedges, until he reached the spot where the two were talking. Peeking through a gap in the hedge, he gasped lightly when he saw who they were.

'What are Samus and Peach doin' here?' he thought, staring through the hedge. After a minute or two, Roy hurried from the garden, just at the same time that Peach did, amazed at what he had just seen.

**Room 101**

Peach entered the room, breathless and horrified. She couldn't believe that she had just done that. Yet, she was sure she and Samus weren't the only ones in the garden.

"Where've you been?" came a bossy and disapproving voice. Peach whirled around, and saw Zelda standing in front of her, her arms crossed and a furious look on her face. Peach walked past her and jumped on her bed, and laid face down on the silk covers.

"What do you care?" she replied rudely. "You're not my mother."

"I might as well be, the way you and Samus have been acting," Zelda shot back. "Where is the troublemaker anyways?"

"She's somewhere you don' havta know. God Zelda. You are such a…such a…" Peach trailed off.

"Such a what?" Zelda asked, walking closer.

"Such a BITCH!" Peach yelled out. "The world doesn' revolve around ya, ya know."

Zelda was silent. She stared down at the floor, and Peach suddenly thought she had a breakthrough, until Zelda looked up, and Peach saw such anger in her eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" Zelda exploded. "You have no right to talk to be that way. I am a Princess. The Princess of Hyrule. The world might as well be my oyster compared to the other rulers of this ridiculous world. You don't dare talk to me that way, or I'll…I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what? Stutter at me?"

"You shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" Zelda yelled and flung herself upon the garnet bed covers. She buried her face on the silk pillows and Peach heard muffled cries coming from the princess. She almost apologized, but didn't get the chance, for the door had burst open, and Samus was standing there, staring at the two.

"What is going on?" she cried, staring at the crying princess, and avoiding to stare at the blond girl who was sitting cross-legged on her bed, her arms folded and an angry look on her face.

"That BITCH decided to have a go at me for bein' late!" Peach yelled. "She thinks that she's the queen of the world, and that the world revolves around her! Well I told her what I thought of her, and I don't wanna stick around here no more! Not with that bitch still here!" Peach slumped back on the bed, and pulled a circular shaped pillow over her face.

Samus, still shocked by Peach's outburst, wandered cautiously over to Zelda and patted her on the back.

"Zelda?" she called softly. Zelda twisted upwards and glared at Samus.

"Are you going to side with Peach now? After what you just heard?" Zelda asked, tear stains on her cheeks.

Samus shook her head and let out a "no", and Peach sat up, gasping in outrage.

"I'm not siding with anybody," Samus replied hastily. "This is ridiculous. Look at yourself Zelda. You're supposed to be a princess; yet, you're letting a commoner tell you what you are! And Peach, don't let Zelda tell you what to do! You have rights."

Zelda was quiet for a moment, before she slowly stood up.

"Right. I'm letting a peasant tell me what to do," she said, smirking. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have a hand to see about the rooming arrangements."

And with that, Zelda stalked off towards Master Hands' quarters, ignoring the shocked looks on the other blonds' faces.

When she was gone, Peach let out a yell of frustration. She rolled over on her stomach and pressed her face down to the pillow to muffle her screams.

"That…that…that COCKY BITCH!" Peach shouted, once she finished screaming. "She thinks she has every right to come in here and act as though she's in charge of everyone! Well she doesn't! She HAS NO RIGHT!"

Samus looked away from the blond girl. She couldn't dare face her now. "Well you don't have to get so mad at her. Aren't all princesses like that?"

Peach stared at Samus in a mix of shock and outrage. "So now you're sidin' with PRINCESS BITCH?"

"I ALREADY FUCKING TOLD YOU! I'M NOT SIDING WITH ANYBODY!" Samus shrieked and turned to glare at Peach. Peach stared at Samus in surprise, and slowly lay back on the bed.

"So now y'all are forgettin' about what happened?" Peach asked softly. "Did that kiss mean nothin' to ya?"

Samus glared icily at Peach. "No," she replied simply. "It meant nothing." She turned around, and walked through the door, ignoring the astonishment on Peach's face. Once she was gone, Peach let out a scream, and buried her face in the pillow again. What she really needed was a good game of poker. What she really needed was to get out of this nightmare. What she really needed was to die.

**Room 101**

"Oh my God, ya'll will never believe what I just saw," Roy announced, once he burst through the door. Only Marth was in the room, however. Link wasn't there yet.

"What?" Marth asked.

"Wait, where's Link?"

Marth sighed. "Have you forgotten already? Link is in the hospital wing with Ness and Young Link. Have you forgotten about Young Link's suicide attempt?"

Roy shook his head. "No, sorry. Anyways…"

He stopped suddenly. _Should I tell him? Was it any of my business anyways? I know what I saw, and I can't change that fact, but should I really spread the truth around? I mean I had absolutely no idea that Peach swung that way! I always thought she was as straight as a toothpick. But I guess I was wrong…oh well, it wouldn't hurt to tell Marth._

The redhead took a deep breath and looked straight into Marth's eyes. "I was in the garden just like five minutes ago, and I just saw somethin' totally amazin'."

"Well?" Marth asked irritably. "Are you gonna tell me, or do I have to wait all night?"

"Sorry. I saw Samus and Peach in the garden…" Roy took another deep breath. "And I saw them totally makin' out! Well, it was only an itty-bitty kiss, but it was still there! I ran before they could catch me, but I know what I saw."

Marth was amazed. "Samus and Peach? Two girls? Are you entirely sure?"

Roy nodded vigorously. "I already told ya. I know what I saw. They were talkin' 'bout family, then BOOM! Peach leaned in for the kill – I mean kiss. It only lasted for about five seconds, and then Peach apologized and ran at the same time I did."

"Wow."

"You said it. I neva knew Peach swung that way. I always thought she was as straight as a pole. I mean, I don't know nuthin' 'bout Samus, and maybe she was crooked, but I knew for a fact that Peach had nuthin' tuh do wit' lesbians for as long as I known her."

"No, I meant that it's weird that there can be female lovers here. Shouldn't they be going to a different meeting or sumthin' to help 'em get rid of that problem?"

Roy shrugged. "I dunno. It aint none of my business; I just heard voices and went to go see who was out at midnight. If I knew it were Peach and Samus, I would've never gone to spy."

Marth snorted.

"Okay, maybe I would've. But you would've too," Roy pointed out. Marth shrugged.

"Maybe…"

"Yes you would."

"Okay maybe I would. It's just weird to know that there are lesbians here." Marth shuddered.

"What are ya, a homophobe?"

"No way! I just find it weird. I mean I never actually met a lesbian before."

"I dated one before."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I had no idea then. When I was datin' her, she would always look at the girl waiters and never the guys, but I never suspected that she was a lesbian. 'Till I caught her makin' out wit' this otha girl on her couch when I went to go pick her up for anotha date."

"Bet you were surprised."

"Who wouldn' be? If you saw your girlfriend makin' out with anotha girl."

"That's true. I would have been sorta disgusted."

"I would've thought that was hot."

"Ha. Nice one."

"Thanks. But I'm serious."

Marth shrugged again. "Guess so."

There was an awkward silence, before Roy looked down at the flaming red wristwatch on his wrist.

"Holy shit! It's already one thirty. Guess talkin' to ya really made the time fly," Roy said, grinning and casting Marth a small flirtatious grin, nearly slapping himself in doing so.

_What am I doin'? I'm not gay. God, what the hell is dis place doin' to people? Is it like turning everyone gay or somethin'?_

Luckily, Marth was too busy putting out the fire in the fireplace to notice. "Yeah. Ya think we should wait for Link before we go to bed?"

Roy shrugged. "Nah. I mean he'll come when he's done wit' Young Link. If my younger self was hurt in some freak suicide accident." He pulled off his shirt, tossed it aside, and flung himself upon his bed, lying on his side to face Marth.

"What a whacked first night, don' ya think? First the borin' meetin's, then the freak suicide accident, and then catchin' Peach and Samus makin' out!" Roy exclaimed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Marth shrugged. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"I guess so," he agreed. "G'night Roy."

"Night." He flicked light off.

**Master hand's Quarters**

"Now Zelda, I'm sure you can work something out with Samus and Peach," Master Hand said gently.

Zelda nearly stomped her heeled foot in frustration.

"NO! Nothing will work out! Peach called me a cocky bitch; Samus isn't doing anything about it. I don't want to stay in the same room as them anymore!" she cried.

Master Hand sighed. He knew he was going to have troubles with this princess the moment he caught sight of her.

"Well there's nothing I can do about someone expressing her opinion!" the hand replied.

"Well move me to a different room then!"

"There ARE no different rooms!"

"Then get me to share with someone else!"

"Would you like to share with Mewtwo? Or Nana and Popo then?"

"You ridiculous hand! There has to be ONE extra room!"

Master Hand sighed again.

"Well, I suppose I can move you to room 003. It's on the ground floor, and it's not very large, but it's basically as beautiful as the ones on the second floor…"

"I'll take it!" Zelda cried before he could say anything else. Master Hand sighed once more. He didn't even get around to telling her about the problem in the room.

"Alright Zelda. Whatever you say," the hand said, handing (xD) her a small gold key. Without another word, let alone a thank you, Zelda zipped from the room as fast as she could, slamming the door behind her.

"Master Hand, Master Hand," the hand muttered. "What've you gotten yourself into?"

In the hall, Zelda had stopped running, and was now walking calmly along the hallway, and down the stairs.

"Room 001, room 002, room 003…" Zelda muttered. "Here it is!" She slid the key into the lock and turned the knob, walking inside to study the room.

It was slightly smaller than the other rooms, but it was just as beautiful. Wall-to-wall dark purple plush carpet carpeted the floor, and a single, but large canopy bed sat in the middle, against the mauve coloured wall. Silvery, translucent canopies hung down from the top of the bed frame, over each side of the bed, and an assortment of amethyst colored pillows threaded with silver sat on a wine coloured bedspread, also rimmed with silver. Against the opposite wall was a stone fireplace, a violet coloured leather chair sitting at an angle in front of it. On the side wall, opposite of the large closet, there was a wooden bookcase, filled with an assortment of books, next to a small white couch, circular plum and lavender pillows set at the armrests. The most extraordinary thing about this room was that there was a single window, wide enough to cover just about the whole length of the wall. There was a dark purple curtain suspending down from the top of the window, the curtains drawn closed, letting no light in.

Zelda moved towards the window, and tried to open the curtains, but they wouldn't budge. It was as if they were stuck to the window.

"Hmmp. I guess I'll just have to deal with no light then," she muttered, stalking out of the room and towards her previous room.

Not even bothering to knock, she burst into the room, and ignored the surprised looks on Samus and Peach's faces.

"I'm moving out," she announced. Peach bit her tongue to keep from yelling, "HOORAY!"

"That's a disappointment," she said instead. Zelda smirked.

"Don't act as though you're unhappy Peachiekins. I'll leave you two lovers in here by yourselves, while I move downstairs as far away from possible."

Samus kept from gasping. How did Zelda know about the kiss?

"How did you know…?" Samus asked quietly. Zelda looked confused.

"About what?"

Samus sighed in relief. "Nothing, never mind." Zelda stared at her suspiciously then whirled around and stalked out of the room.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter three, Fiery Issues! I hope you liked that chapter as much as I liked writing it. It was sort of boring, probably, but the next chapter will be a bit more interesting. Next chapter will be focusing on…on the whole problem with Young Link/Ness/Link. 'K? Now click that pretty lavender button where it says 'go' but make sure it says 'Submit Review'! This chapter was sixteen pages and about four thousand five hundred words, so I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**

**Chapter four will be up hopefully next week!**


	4. Chapter IV Confessions

**Polska _Proudly _Presents**

**Chapter Four Of**

**"A Velvet Curtain"**

**"Confessions"**

_**NOTE: **I wrote this chapter a while ago (like, beginning of August) but my router for my computer was messed up, so my dad had to buy a new one in order for my Internet to work again. _

_Review replies are dumb. I'm such a freak. Much thanks to the reviewers, though. I've abandoned this story and all my other ones on this site because I've been focusing my attentions on my other stories. Plus I found the English-dubbed version of Cardcaptors and I've been watching it for the past couple days. Call me a freak or a loser, but that show was definitely my favourite when I was younger. My sister already thinks I'm a loser anyways. ;)_

_I'm not going to bother warning you about same sex stuff anymore. I think you should've learned by now. When you're finished, you can review, right? That is, if everyone hasn't forgotten who I am by now. I haven't posted anything in months. My bad._

_This chapter mainly focuses on Link/Ness/Young Link (not necessarily love) with a little bit of Marth on the side._

* * *

Although it was warm and light in the hospital wing, —due to the florescent lighting—Ness felt utterly cold. After all, his best friend _was _lying on one of the ugly metal beds, clearly unconscious, and not realizing that there were people who cared for him. Ness didn't understand it. After all those years of caring for Young Link and checking up on him, his best friend still didn't get it. Ness wondered if he ever would. 

A short loud beep that emitted from the monitor by Young Link's bed jolted Ness out of a deep slumber. He woke with a start, and winced, standing up to rub his now-sore backside after falling off his chair with a thud on the ground. Remembering that he was in the hospital wing, he walked slowly over to Link's bed, and placed his hands on the sheets, leaning over his face.

"Oh why, Young Link," he whispered. "Why did you have to jump? There are people who love you. I—" Before he could say another word, the door banged open and Doctor Mario strode in quickly towards Young Link's bed. Pushing Ness roughly aside with a careless apology, he checked the blond boy's pulse, and took care of many medical procedures, ignoring the dark haired boy who lay on the floor, rubbing his backside again.

"You okay?" Ness looked up and saw Link standing there, his pale hand outstretched to the boy on the floor. Ness accepted and pulled himself up, standing awkwardly next to Link.

"Are you?" he said suddenly, turning to face Link. Link, whose face was void of any emotion, shrugged, and turned to go sit down in one of the hospital's attendant chairs, patting the seat next to him. Ness hesitantly sat down next to him; he didn't yet trust Link that much.

"It's okay, Ness," Link said quietly, staring intently at Doctor Mario, who was still bustling around Young Link.

"No, it's not, Link. This has happened more than once, but those times I managed to stop him from doing it."

Link turned to face Ness, his sapphire eyes filled with curiosity and sadness.

"What has he done before? When did this first start?"

Ness sighed. "Well it all started a week after his tenth birthday…"

_"Young Link!" Ness called from outside of Young Link's home. He tapped his foot impatiently on the concrete sidewalk._

_Finally, Young Link came bounding out of the house, calling over his shoulder, "Bye, Mom! I'll see you after school!"_

"_Took ya long enough," Ness teased, gently punching Link playfully on the shoulder. Young Link stuck his tongue out at Ness and ran a little ways ahead, and began walking backwards._

"_You know, Ness," he began slowly, "after my birthday, I really feel like a man."_

_There was an awkward pause and the two of them burst out laughing._

"_Corny alert! Corny alert! Mayday! MAYDAY! Evacuate ship! Everyone run for their lives!" Ness yelled, and Young Link laughed even harder. That is, until he accidentally bumped into an unusually large fellow._

"_Hey!" the boy shouted. He looked no older than twelve. "Watch where yer goin', _punk_!" _

"_I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't see you there," Young Link stuttered. The boy grabbed him by the shirt._

"_Yeah, ya better be sorry," he growled. _

"_Put him down, Mouth! It was an accident!" Ness shouted, running over to break the two apart. Mouth dropped Young Link on the sidewalk, where he wrapped his arms around his legs and rocked back and forth gently._

"_Yeah! He's the accident!" Mouth yelled. He leaned down and put his face to Link's. "You touch me, talk to me, or even bother me wit' dat ugly face o' yers, then I'll be makin' sure that ya don't eat lunch at dis school again!"_

_He swiped off Link's hat, stamped on it with his massive foot, and tossed it in an open manhole. All Link could do was watch as his lucky hat was tossed in the sewers below. A single tear fell down his face and, unfortunately, Mouth saw this. He burst out laughing, pointing with one hand, and using the other to hold his fat stomach._

"_Ha! The wimp's cryin'! Wait 'til the guys get a load o' this!" Mouth laughed and walked off, still laughing.  
__  
Ness kneeled down beside Young Link and rubbed his back encouragingly. _

"_It's okay, Link," he said soothingly. "He won't bother you anymore. Don't worry."_

"_He threw my lucky hat down the drain, Ness," Young Link whispered. "My dad gave that to me."_

_Ness was silent. He didn't know what to say._

"_Don't worry about that fat guy," he repeated, trying to sound reassuring. "Here, let's go to school."_

_He lifted Young Link's arm and gently pulled him along to the school._

"…And this kept on for three years," Ness concluded. "You'll never believe how happy Young Link was when we started Junior High. Mouth went to a different school."

"Hang on," Link said abruptly. "Mouth? _Mouth?_"

Ness looked at him oddly. "Yes, Mouth. Why?"

"I _know _a Mouth!" Link said loudly. Doctor Mario whirled around and glared at the pair of them, making a "shhh" sound with his lips.

"No stinkin' way!" Ness gasped.

Link nodded solemnly.

**The Lounge**

Peach sat on a black leather couch, her head leaning on the armrest, and her legs propped up on the couch cushions. She pointed the remote control to the television, changing the channels, ignoring all movement from behind her. She'd decided to skip the second meeting.

"How's it going, beautiful?" a deep male voice said from behind her. Peach sat up and looked behind her, giggling and running her fingers through her curly blond locks once she saw whom it was. Peach had always found Marth attractive—for as long as she'd known him, anyways.

"Hey, Marth," she said warmly, moving her legs from the cushions, allowing Marth to sit down next to her. The cobalt-haired man did so; plopping down on the seat beside her. He looked at Peach and smiled, then looked at the TV.

"You still haven't answered my question," Marth said, sliding over a bit so he was closer to Peach.

Even though she though Marth was incredibly good-looking, she felt a touch scared when he moved closer to her. So, with a cough, she moved over a little bit as well. Marth frowned.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you," he said in a sultry voice, cupping her chin with his hands. Peach grinned as he leaned in for the kiss.

_Brace yourself, Peachie…_

Then it came. She felt his soft lips on hers, and closed her eyes; not noticing that one of his hands was headed for her chest. She felt his tongue pound against her closed lips, as though begging for entrance. Obeying them, she parted her lips, and felt his tongue crash through the opening. Somehow, it didn't feel right.

Trying to push away, but unable to, Peach fell helpless to the lustful ways of Marth. She felt his hands slide under her pink t-shirt, running them over her chest. She grabbed his hands out of her shirt and tried to push him away, but he just pressed deeper, and moved her hands away, using one hand to hold them, and the other to reach up her shirt again.

She tried to squeal but was unable to because of his tight kiss. She fell helpless to his hand as they moved from one breast to the other. As they were about to encircle them again, she pulled her hands from his grasp and slapped him across the cheek, and then pushed him away.

Marth fell back surprised. He rubbed his sore cheek, where a red handprint sat, and glared at Peach.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he cried. "You were enjoying it!"

Peach breathed heavily and glared at him. "Sure, when ya started to kiss me. But I dun like to be touched that way, Marth!" she cried back. "And besides, it seemed as though thas all ya wanted; was to feel me up."

She stood up, whirled around and tried to run off, but Marth grabbed her elbow.

"Look, I'm sorry, Peach," he said quietly. Peach looked into his eyes, and thought she saw complete sincerity in them. Being the gullible blond that she was, she naturally believed it and smiled.

Marth took that for forgiveness and pressed his lips to hers again, except this time it felt less lustful. After a few seconds, he pulled away and looked down in her eyes.

Peach giggled. "That was good," she said, smiling. He pecked her cheek and rushed upstairs, skipping the steps two at a time.

She shook her head and followed him, headed towards the room that she and Samus shared. _"I don't think he meant that," _she thought. _"He seems to be really sorry."_

**Back in the Hospital Room**

Ness stared at Link, surprised. "How do you know him?"

Link shrugged. "Used to know him when I lived in my old forest. That's in Hyrule by the way."

"I know where it is, you know," Ness snapped. "But—I mean—what—are you—how is he now?"

Link raised his eyebrows. "He's actually nice, you know. Skinny too. Name's still Mouth, though."

Ness chuckled softly at that, but one look at his best friend and he stopped.

"You know, Link," he said softly, "I think I'm beginning to like Young Link."

"Don't you already like him?"

Ness glared at him. "I mean, I think I _love _him."

Link was silent.

Ness stared at him. "Are you going to answer?"

"It's okay Ness. Here, I'll leave you two alone." Link slowly strode out of the hospital wing, leaving Ness alone with Young Link (Doctor Mario had left some time before).

Ness walked slowly over to Young Link's bed. He leaned over his best friend, smiling slightly. Brushing a strand of blond hair from Young Link's closed eyes, he stared deeply at his shut lids.

"I wish you had never done this," he whispered. "Then maybe I could've told you how I feel."

Ness leaned in closer, and gently placed his lips to the other boy's. He stayed that way for about half a second, but immediately jumped back when Link's eyes darted open. Young Link turned his head to face Ness, who was on the ground again.

"How did you…?" Ness was shocked. Young Link smiled slightly.

"It's okay Ness. I heard everything," he whispered.

**Room 101**

Samus was alone in the room until Peach entered. She entered with a huge smile on her face, and a dainty little skip to her step.

"Hello, Sammie darling," Peach said without her heavy southern accent. Samus stared at her.

"Where's your accent?" she asked suspiciously. Peach frowned.

"Are ya kiddin' me?" she said in her southern drawl. "When I'm all excited an' junk, I can lose that ol' accent."

Samus chuckled. "So spare me the torture of waiting, Peachie. What happened?"

Peach sighed dreamily.

"Marth," she said, sighing.

Samus coughed. "Marth? Marth happened?" She'd been expecting something completely different. Like maybe Peach found a gambling site. Samus chuckled to herself.

"Yes, Marth happened. I think we're…"—Peach paused dramatically—"…in love."

Samus almost laughed, but felt a sudden pang of jealousy. What did Pretty Boy have that she didn't have?

_NO! Wait, why am I thinking crooked? That kiss meant nothing! Ew! No way!_

_But why deny it anymore? She did tell me I have beautiful eyes. People have said that before, but never the way she said it. But now she has Marth…_

"Sammie!" Peach called in a singsong voice. Samus sighed.

"Sorry, Peachiekins," she muttered. "Well, I'm happy for you I guess."

Peach stood there, staring at Samus confusedly.

"You dun sound very enthusiastic," she said, her bottom lip quivering as though she was about to burst into tears.

Samus cracked a small smile. "Stiff upper lip, darlin'. Of course I'm happy for you! Just happened so suddenly, don't ya think?"

Peach shrugged.

"Who cares?" she cried. "I have a lover!"

And with that, she bounded out of the room, skipping merrily down the hall.

Samus stood there, staring at Peach's retreating back.

"Yeah, you do," she murmured. "Me."

**The Hospital Wing**

Ness stared at Young Link in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"And?" he whispered. Young Link tried to frown.

"And what?" he whispered back hoarsely.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"You sound like a psychiatrist."

"Link…"

"Okay, okay. I guess…well, I dunno how I feel."

"That's it?"

"I guess…"

Ness threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"After all I've told you—after my confessions of love to you, you have nothing to say?" he cried. Young Link buried his head under the covers.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice barely audible.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Link. I love you—and you won't tell me if you love me back, or not," Ness said shortly, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Young Link laid there, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm really sorry, Ness," he whispered. "I love you too."

**The Entrance Room**

Link wandered into the entrance room, past the leather couches and flat screen televisions, and sat himself down on the bench beside the tall door, his head in his hands. He had left Ness with his 'younger self' (he didn't quite know how it had happened, but he accepted it quickly) and felt even more alone than usual. The odd thing about Link was that no matter how alone he felt, he never felt the need to slit his wrists, or commit suicide, or anything along the lines of it.

He was feeling even more sorry for himself, when Mewtwo hovered into the lounge, and noticed the poor boy all by himself. The Pokemon glided over to where Link was sitting and sat down next to him, hovering a few inches above the seat.

"_What's wrong, Link?"_ he asked quietly.

Link lifted his head, and noticed the Pokemon. No matter what Mewtwo said about being there to help, Link didn't feel like sharing his troubles with someone he didn't know. For someone who had the Triforce of Courage, Link wasn't very brave outside battle.

He couldn't even remember how his self-esteem deflated. Years before, he was a cocky little shithead, and nowadays he couldn't even bear to look up at anyone, most especially Zelda, the princess he had served and saved for years. He faintly remembered how he'd tried to save this one girl—Malon, they called her—and achieved nothing but losing a friend. He remembered that he was bragging to everyone that he could handle anything; that he could handle whatever it was that was attacking Malon. He was too late to save her.

No, that wasn't it. There was something else, but Link couldn't place a finger on it. He knew it was something to do with Zelda, so that's why he could never look his princess in the eye nowadays.

"_You can't tell me—or you won't tell me?" _Mewtwo asked.

Link raised his head again, feeling it spinning. He clung to the side of the couch and stood up drunkenly, bowing his head. He released the couch and tottered to the side, holding his head in his hands. Mewtwo stared at him worriedly, but Link didn't care.

"Bathroom," he muttered, trying to walk towards the nearest bathroom. It took him ages, but he made it, holding onto the wall for support. He tottered over to the granite counter and bowed his head over the sink, averting his eyes away from the mirror.

Link turned the tap on, watching the mix of cold and hot water splash down into the marble sink. He glanced up accidentally and caught sight of himself in the humongous mahogany-framed mirror. He stared at his reflection disgustedly, leaning in closer to study him.

"You're pathetic, Link," his reflection seemed to say to him. Link used two fingers to stretch the bags beneath his eyes. He rarely got any sleep, and yet he hardly ever seemed tired.

"You don't even know what you're upset about," his reflection continued. Link tried to draw his gaze but he continued to stare at himself, studying his body from every angle. Once upon a time he thought he was the Goddesses' gift to women, but now he wasn't so sure…

"You're a disgusting creature," the reflection spat at him. Link tugged at his blond locks and lifted the bottom of his tunic, raising it so that his pale thin body reflected in the mirror. He pulled it down quickly as if he was sickened by what he saw.

Like he was sickened by himself.

**Room 113**

Marth wasn't about to deny it: he loved himself. He knew he was attractive, he knew he was dangerous and he knew he was a turn-on. He got more women than any man could ever have dreamed of, and Peach wasn't anything special. She was just another object for him to screw around with while he searched for a new toy.

He entered his room and was pleased to see that Roy was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling like there was something there that he couldn't draw his gaze away from. Marth walked over and snapped his fingers over Roy's dazed face. The redhead snapped out of it, shook his head and sat up, looking surprised.

"Marth!" he said loudly. He too seemed happy that his teal-haired roommate had joined him in the room.

"Did you also skip out on the meetings?" Marth asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. It seemed that everyone had skipped the meetings.

Roy nodded absentmindedly, looking as if he couldn't care less.

"Uh, Samus and uh, Kirby and the mutant turtle thing and Luigi and Falco are the only people that I know of that went. I saw Zelda a little earlier with her nose in the air like she fucking owned the place. I passed by Captain Falcon on my way upstairs; he was rubbing his nose and seemed really jumpy. And then the guy with the big nose and red hair was outside, smokin' out of this totally Godfather-esque pipe," said Roy. "I don't know where everyone else was. I couldn't find Peach, either."

Marth shifted guiltily. He crossed the room and sat himself down on an armchair, directly across from Roy. Roy studied his roommate suspiciously.

"Where's Peach?" he asked, smiling slightly. He leaned over to his bedside table and lifted the shining silver lighter from its place by the lamp and began clicking it continuously.

Marth watched the flame flicker and die out before he answered Roy's question: "I met her in the lounge."

"Oh?" _Click. _"What'd you guys talk about?" _Click._

Marth shrugged. "Nothin' really." _Click, click._

Perhaps Roy's doubt showed on his face because Marth added, "I kissed her though," in a perfectly casual voice.

Click. Thud.

Roy dropped his lighter in surprise, thankful that he'd put the flame out before dropping it. He had already started one fire and he wasn't counting on starting another.

"Oh, really?" Roy tried to sound casual but it was so difficult since he just found out that his two best friends had made out in the living room.

Marth shrugged like it was no big deal. "Yeah, I kind of felt her up too…"

"You WHAT?"

Marth winced. He'd expected a reaction like that from Roy.

"Yeah, so she slapped me. But then I said I was sorry and now we're cool."

'Better than cool,' Marth thought.

Roy fell backwards on the bed, his arms and legs spread out over the covers. He was in shock; he knew Peach wasn't used to getting felt up because he'd always been there to protect her, like her own personal bodyguard. He knew that he wouldn't be able to help her all the time, but it was so difficult not to feel protective of the blond.

"You are so lucky I don't kick your ass right now," Roy said, sitting up and smirking. Marth laughed, sending strange tingles up Roy's spine. He shook his head to get rid of these feelings but it clung to him like a leech.

Marth didn't notice anything.

"I am so bored, aren't you? Link still in the hospital wing?"

Roy rolled over onto his side and curled up into a little ball. He'd forgotten completely about Link.

"Yeah, I think so."

Marth nodded wisely while Roy engaged himself in clicking the lighter that he'd picked up off the floor.

_Click. Click. Click._

**The Bathroom**

Link was still studying himself in the mirror when the door swung open and a very confused-looking Peach walked in. He whirled around, and gaped at Peach who was looking very embarrassed for herself.

"Sorry! Sorry! Wrong bathroom!" she gasped out, her cheeks reddening. Link muttered an "it's okay" under his breath before turning to stare at himself in the bathroom mirror again.

He waited to hear the door swing open again but it didn't come. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Peach studying him carefully. Sighing, he stepped away from the mirror reluctantly and stared at her.

"Peach," he began cautiously, "you do know that this is the _men's _bathroom, right?"

Peach stared back boldly. She wasn't the same Southern girl from only moments before who had apologized profusely for stepping into the wrong bathroom. She stood tall and full of purpose: her eyes questioning him with a mix of curiosity, pity and even anger. Link didn't get what she wanted.

"What?" he asked finally.

Peach looked away. "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"You're not pathetic, Link."

It was Link's turn to look away. He didn't want to deal with the gambling addict at the moment. As much as it pained him, all he really wanted was to get back to the mirror, study himself carefully and ask himself what he'd ever done to deserve this.

"You're not the first person to say that," he replied softly. "But you don't know the full story."

Peach walked closer, reaching her hand out to touch Link's cheek. He winced at her soft touch, missing the days when Zelda used to touch him like that. Link glanced at Peach who smiled at him gently, just like Zelda used to back then. Staring at Peach brought back memories of the girl he once loved—maybe still loved.

But these days, Link wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Can ya tell me?" Peach asked him gently.

He shook his head. He could barely remember the whole story, but he knew that whatever it was, someone telling him that he wasn't pathetic wasn't good enough. Just like him. He wasn't good enough.

"Why not?" Peach asked, keeping her voice tender but persistent. In all honesty, Link was getting annoyed with her.

"I just can't. Please stop," Link said, pleading. Peach heard this sudden change in tone and dropped the subject, still staring him deep into his eyes. Link stared back, admiring how much she resembled Zelda. He stared harder, concentrating on the faint memories he had of the old times.

Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could relive that pure bliss for a minute.

Even if it were simply seconds, he would've died just to be happy again.

* * *

_I liked writing the Link parts. The end is probably my favourite, as is the first bathroom scene._

_I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. It took me ages, but tonight I sat down and told myself that I'm not going to bed until this chapter is finished. And I did it! I'm so proud of myself. I have such an amazing plan for this story; I already wrote out what's going to happen in each chapter, I just need to put it into story form. Trust me, the first three chapters weren't very interesting, but once you read this chapter, it starts to get better. I'm excited. Review, please! I think I deserve that for my first update in months. ;)_

_By the way, excuse the first two chapters. I wasn't up to my complete writing potential then. I don't think I'm there even now, but it's developing over time, if you haven't already noticed. _

_Next chapter will focus on two different duos: Marth/Roy and Peach/Zelda. I'm excited. You should be too. Maybe I can actually finish the next chapter in less than six months!_


End file.
